just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
B-8 Pitbull
The B-8 Pitbull is an armed light reconnaissance vehicle in service with the Black Hand (Volosia) in Just Cause: Volosia. Appearance The B-8 Pitbull armored scouting vehicle is based on the 4x4 PARS armored vehicle, developed by the Turkish company FNSS Defense Systems. In Just Cause: Volosia, the vehicle is available with or without a remotely-operated machine gun turret, but in real life, the only representation of an unarmed variant that could be found was in artists' illustrations. Links *The Pars 4x4 on the official website of FNSS Defense Systems. *The entire Pars armored vehicle series on Wikipedia. Description The B-8 Pitbull was designed by the R&D division of the Black Hand as a means of reconnaissance and scouting, using a smaller body style but with more armor than something like a Coyote LRV. The result was the B-8 Pitbull, a very small armored car with a remotely-operated gun turret installed that is smaller and faster than the B-6 Cobra, and offers more protection than the Coyote LRV. The turret can be added for light anti-infantry or anti-helicopter applications, or it can be removed for an even greater speed. On top of these capabilities, the vehicle is also fully amphibious, allowing its scouting capabilities to go out on water and survey any type of target. The vehicle is available in two variants, one with a remotely operated machine gun turret, and one without. The vehicle has a greater top speed than the B-6 Cobra while off road, and performs handsomely on paved surfaces as well. Its small shape allows it to move through enemy territory relatively undetected, and get out before it can be spotted. The unarmed version is faster, but the armed version carries anti-infantry and anti-helicopter capability. Both are fully amphibious and will float on water, remaining fully drivable, like the canon CS Baltdjur. In addition, both are equipped with eight smoke-grenade dischargers on either side of the roof, useful for escaping danger quickly and disappearing from enemy territory after it's collected its intelligence information. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the Global Defense Initiative's CC-6 Pitbull fromCommand & Conquer 3: Tiberum Wars. Gallery PARS 4x4.png|The 4x4 PARS armored vehicle, the basis for the B-8 Pitbull. PARS 4x4 2.jpg|An image of the left side of the vehicle. PARS 4x4 3.jpg|A front quarter view. Note the letters "FNSS" built into the metal of the front panel. PARS 4x4 4.jpg|Another view, showing the metallic letters more clearly. PARS 4x4 5.jpg|The rear of the vehicle. Note the waterjets, indicating the amphibious capability of this vehicle. PARS 4x4 6.jpg|The front of the vehicle. PARS 4x4 7.jpg|Another image of the vehicle. PARS 4x4 8.jpg|An image of the rear side. Note the waterjets. PARS 4x4 9.jpg|This image shows the front and the top of the vehicle. PARS 4x4 10.jpg|While this is not a real PARS 4x4, this computer-generated image demonstrates the visual appearance of an unarmed PARS 4x4. PARS 4x4 11.jpg|Another computer-generated image of the unarmed version. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Black Hand Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks‎ Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Amphibious Vehicles